


A Fifty Shades of Grey Fanfiction

by agirlfromniima



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fifty Shades of Grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlfromniima/pseuds/agirlfromniima





	A Fifty Shades of Grey Fanfiction

Once upon a time, there was a very very very lonely color named Black. He was very lonely and had a very dark outlook on life. But it became brighter the day he met a girl named White. They hit it off very well, were married, and had fifty beautiful children, all of whom were Grey. They were named

Original Grey  
Light Grey  
Lighter Grey  
Lightest Grey  
Dark Grey  
Even Darker Grey  
Darkest Grey  
Blue Grey  
Rock Grey  
Stone Grey  
Very Grey  
Silver Grey  
Dim Grey  
Nickel Grey  
Batman Grey  
Cool Grey  
No, I'm Cooler Grey  
Dweebs, I'm Epic Grey  
Platinum Grey  
Marengo Grey  
Just Plain Depressed Grey  
Almost Black Grey  
Gary Grey  
It's gonna rain! Grey  
Jet Grey  
Charcoal Grey  
Davy's Grey  
Metallic Grey  
Yes, I'm a Natural Grey  
Black-n-White Grey  
Hair Grey  
Alien Grey  
Gay Grey  
Are we there yet? Grey  
Almost there Grey  
It's because I'm Grey, Grey  
Arsenic Grey  
Chad Grey  
Spannnniiiisssshhh Grey  
Manatee Grey :3  
Steel Grey  
Ermygersh it's RoseQuartz! Grey  
Lavender Grey  
Imma strong independent Grey  
How many more greys to go? Grey  
Idk Grey  
Boring Math Teacher Grey  
Boring Math Classroom Grey  
Weird chewed up bubble-gum Grey  
Last but kinda least Grey


End file.
